


Differential cases of love

by psychedelian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelian/pseuds/psychedelian
Summary: "I guess you can't blame Suna for not noticing the gesture you've done for him. He probably didn't notice it. I mean, he sees love as some sort of research case study."Atsumu's words struck him deep,He's not wrong though. He has no clue how to handle affection let alone a confession. So he sought out to know what love is.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 8





	Differential cases of love

**Author's Note:**

> For Rice,  
> I know I can link the fic to you as a gift but I’ll do that once I finish the rest of the chapters. I just wanna say thank you.
> 
> For Mel, you’re the best! Thank you for sticking up with me.

"Kita-san," pen chewed between his teeth, phone in his hand as he distracts himself from studying. Book opened and untouched as his brain is tired to comprehend the words written on them.

He let out a sigh, looking up to his senior who exited the kitchen and was heading towards where he was seated who was holding two cups of tea. A habit his senior developed to calm his juniors down when they’re weary and lost, in their respective storm of devious thoughts. A way of anchoring them back to reality, a cup of tea to warm them up.

"Yes?" Kita asked, placing the tea on top of the kotatsu, taking the seat adjacent to him. Hands perched atop of the table and eyes lingered on him, questioning why he was called upon earlier.

"How do you explain love?" He asked, looking down avoiding to meet Kita’s gaze. There was something so peculiar about Kita’s gaze that none of them can look him in the eyes.

Eyes that possess the truth, cold and ruthless but also warm and endearing at the same time.

"According to Greek mythology, there are seven types of love" Kita answered, gazed focused on Suna.

"You just have to know which one of them you are referring to"

✵

"Ah, Suna. There you are" he was startled by a voice from behind, a sound so deep and soothing. He felt the person sit beside him, arms slightly brushing against his. Offering gentle warmth that he didn't think would thaw the coldness that was slowly succumbing in.

Still it wasn't enough, or maybe Suna didn't put too much thought on who the person was. However, their presence offers comfort. A little but it was enough for him.

It was quite a lovely afternoon, as the sun was ready to set from the horizon, the way the wind danced along the breeze and how the skies color in pink and orange hues. Others may see the magic the sunset offers, the way the earth marvel at the setting ball of fire, it was the first sunset of the month since they've been getting rain and gloom these past few days. 

But for Suna, as he mindlessly watches across the setting sun, minding the thoughts that are now flooding his mind as of the moment. Brash and loud as they quarrel inside his head. It was overwhelming— the voices. They started quarreling louder and louder by the minute.

His hands started fidgeting, knees jerking and his breathing hastened in a harsher phase. Sweat trickled down on his forehead and every minute seemed to pass slower than before. The ticks that used to be so annoying to his ears sounded like a tune slowly humming in his mind. 

He felt water rising on his lungs, his chest felt heavy as he tried to breathe the water out. Another minute passed, he felt the water rise to his nose. The more he struggles the harder it is for him to breath. 

He felt rocks in his pockets. Weighing him down, down below the dark ocean of fear he suppressed within himself. The rocks felt heavier than before, dragging him to the void of emptiness. 

The water is now over his head, there's no longer air for him to breath. The rocks in his pockets sinking him down the darkness, the water in his chest expels from his nose. Gagging him up as he sank deeper by the minute.

"Sunarin," A muffled voice was heard from a distance, he tried to look where the voice came from but to no avail, he found no one.

"Sunarin," the voice grew louder this time, clear and sharp as to where the voice came from. 

"Suna follow the sound of my voice, please" this time he saw the light shining at the surface. Darkness slowly expels, there were no longer rocks in his pockets but was left with a fistful of sand. 

"Suna, a little more. Follow the sound of my voice" this time the light shone a little brighter than before, his body felt light as if the imaginary restraint vanished in thin air. Without a minute to lose, he reached for the surface as fast as he could.

"Suna?" He gasped for air. Vibrant colors flashed right through his eyes. He noticed that one of the clouds shaped like a fox, another one looked like an onigiri. How pink and orange coalesce above them, he saw the last light of day dance around his eyes. 

His vision blurs as salty tears cascade down his cheeks, blinking away stray droplets as he focuses on the person right beside him.

A gentle warm smile was plastered on his face, his hair was bleached horribly as people ridiculed him for having a piss-colored hair. But to Suna, at that very moment, the way the warm glow of the setting sun hit his face, illuminating his features softer. He noticed the way the wind plays with his hair as if mistaking it as the sun. 

The glow in his eyes, a smoldering ember resides within. The more he looked at it the more he felt safe. Calloused hands reached for the back of his head, he sniffed the sweet smell laced on Atsumu's shirt as the blonde pulled him in for a hug.

"You can cry, Suna. Don't hold it back" he heard him say as he felt Atsumu's hand stroking his back in a gentle manner. The way Atsumu hummed a familiar melody that triggers his tears to fall.

The way he felt comfort and peace on how gentle Atsumu held him close. The slow beating of the blonde's heart calmed his raging heart. The way his head fits perfectly at the crevice of Atsumu's shoulder. 

Foreign feelings start to plunder, he can't put a name to it but it feels nice, as light as a feather drifting along the breeze of the wind. Floating away from the troubles of the world. 

He crumbles at how airy Atsumu's touches were. Not a single cell of his body can resist the soothing aura Atsumu emits this solemn afternoon.

Even his demons are at bay. It's powerful enough to keep them low, even for a little while 

"You're still holding yourself back. Don't be too hard on yourself, Rin" Atsumu hushed, he felt a rough hand card through his hair. How can one be harsh to someone like him? The way the world works is still a mystery to him.

Still, for a moment. He wants to be vulnerable. Even for a while, it's quite nice to be seen.

"I'm not good with words" Atsumu stifled out a laugh, the purr on his chest made Suna feel fuzzy on the insides.

"But I want you to know, I'm well aware of how shitty I am sometimes" he hums, the sound of Atsumu’s voice keeps his thoughts at bay with every word he utters.

"You have me." 

In the end. The storm inside his head calmed down. Away from malicious eyes, only the pink gray skies bear witness on how Suna laid himself bare to Atsumu.

And it's alright.

"Atsumu," he croaked, remnants of water barricading his throat. It pains him to speak and Atsumu knows it too well.

"Hmm, I'm here" and by that it triggers the tears to fall,leaving a messy trail behind and a pool of wet tears on Atsumu’s shoulder.

That afternoon on their school's rooftop, Suna cried his weary heart out. And this time, someone was there to comfort him.

Of all people, no one dared to expect that this rude, blunt jerk was the embodiment of selfless love. Agape

✵ 

"Yer a mess" Atsumu huffs as he watches Suna blow his nose. His eyes linger on Suna's face, the puff in his eyes makes him look a little chunker than before. Nose red from crying and his lips still shaking.

"Shut up," Suna grunted as he blew his nose one last time. Boisterous laughter echoes as Atsumu crackles the way Suna spoke. Like a kid grumbling when it's parents refuse to give him what he wants. 

Cute, Atsumu thought to himself.

They walked along the side of the streets, as they headed home. The night envelopes the once vibrant skies. Quiet breeze gently brushed their skin. The moon were nowhere to be found but it's okay,

Atsumu is there and he's not alone. He felt content and that's okay.

"So," Atsumu started, which caught Suna off guard. He saw how Suna fidget at the sound of his voice.

"Don't ever scare me like that" he retorts as he folds his handkerchief before tucking it away. 

"My bad, I'm sorry– Ah! Let's stop over to that konbini right there, I wanna buy something for ‘Samu" he declared as he shuffled his bag for his purse. The fox purse Suna gifted them on their 17th birthday. Atsumu owned an orange fox purse and Osamu had a gray colored purse.

"You ate his pudding again?" Suna asked, raising an eyebrow to Atsumu who was still searching for his wallet.

"No, he ate it and blamed me for eating it. Kinda stupid but I promised to buy him pudding as an apology–Aha! Come on, it's getting dark. I don't wanna receive an earful from ma if I'm not home by seven" Atsumu pulled him as they both ran to the convenient store to buy ‘Samu an offertory pudding.

✵

Later that night, as Suna finished his routine and was off to bed. His phone buzz

Curios to who it was, he opened the screen to reveal a message

[Atsumu: yer an ugly crier HAHA]

This jerk, suna rolls his eyes as he types his reply to this faux blond brat who's texting him late at night.

[Suna: just when I thought you're not half bad, I take that back]

As he presses send, he waits for a reply which came as fast as lightning can strike.

"Why are you still up, Miya Atsumu?" He mumbles to himself as he opens the reply.

[Atsumu: ain't that a mean thing to say]

[Suna: says the one who randomly message at night saying I'm an ugly crier]

[Atsumu: I was just kidding, dork. Just checking up on you, to see if you're okay. ]

[Atsumu: and you clearly are :3 ]

[Atsumu:Heh, gn]

Suna stifled a laugh, he pictured in his mind that Atsumu was probably lying on his bed and a pout puckering his lips. 

[Suna: Atsumu, thank you]

[Atsumu: you owe me pudding :P ]

"And he called me a dork?" Suna turned off his phone, never minding to send a reply. 

And that night, staring at the open window of his room, watching at the stars that twinkled back at him. Suna slept with a smile, genuine and pure residing on his face. 

✵ 

"So you think Atsumu embodies the definition of agape?" Kita asked as he watched Suna scrunch his eyebrows. A habit he noticed Suna manifest when he's in deep thoughts.

"It's really hard to believe that he can be that nice and gentle despite being so rude to anyone" he replied, eyeing Kira's reaction.

Kita rarely smiles, he knows that. Everybody knows that. He might be hallucinating but he saw a glimpse of joy danced around his eyes. 

"People perceive Atsumu as a tough nut to crack. Only a few knew that all he is, in the eyes of strangers, is a facade he puts up to protect himself." He sips his tea, and this time Suna knew he wasn't hallucinating.

Kita smiled, "and we're blessed enough to see what he truly is. Beneath that brash attitude of his, is a boy that always has his heart on his sleeve"

And with that. Suna knew the first meaning of love. Selfless and kind, pure and rare. The love that is known to be universal but it's the hardest one to find.

The Greeks called it Agape. But to him, it's a boy as bright as the sun, celestial and rare. Warm and true. And in the shape of a boy named Miya Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> to quote the little prince, "it is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eyes"


End file.
